The invention concerns a device for suspending and securing pipes with a suspension component that rests against the top of the pipe and has holes bored through it and with a securing component that can be positioned around the pipe and has a round cross-section and threaded ends that extend through the holes, whereby nuts can be screwed onto the ends to secure the securing component to the pipe.
Suspending and securing pipes with clips is known. Such clips generally consists of two flat straps of steel, each curved more or less into a semicircle and fastened to the other around the pipe. The two steel straps are then generally screwed together on each side of the pipe, which extends between them. Pipe clips of this type are extremely expensive and material-consuming, especially when manufactured for long-diameter pipes, because the straps must be thick and strong enough not to deform subject to the forces exerted by the suspended pipe. The materials are particularly expensive when the clips are made out of high-grade steel to prevent corrosion.
Devices for suspending and securing pipes of the type described initially with a suspension component that rests against the top of the pipe and has holes bored through it and with a securing component that can be positioned around the pipe and has a round cross-section and threaded ends that extend through the holes, whereby nuts can be screwed onto the ends to secure the securing component to the pipe are also known, whereby the component that rests against the pipe is a suspension block that extends across the longitudinal axis of the pipe and has holes bored through the ends, through which extend and are bolted together the ends of a strap that surrounds the pipe at a circumferential angle of 180.degree.. These devices are generally called pipe-shackle clips and also consume a lot of material when they must accommodate powerful forces and their separate parts must be manufactured out of high-grade steel.